


Always This

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool saves Spider-man, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Spider-man is pissed, Spideypool - Freeform, but fails at rescuing him sexily, fucking against walls, its what they do, they fight, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter may never stop fighting. They still never want to leave each other.</p><p>EDIT: Text has been spruced and beefed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always This

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Every person's definition of love is different, for some, it's constantly being at war. That's how I see Spideypool. Always fighting over dumb shit.

“WADE!” Peter screamed. Spider-man was trapped in the grips of an evil snake-man, his whole body bound in its tail. Stupid animal-themed villains, Peter thought, despite the fact that arachnids could also technically be classified as animals. FML, he also thought. Snake man's grip tightened and Spider-man couldn't breathe.

“BABY!” Wade shouted and then shot the silly snake villain in the face. The end. Good riddance, dumb, meaningless character. Spider-man fell down with the snake, legs in the air. Luckily no blood had splattered his face but he was still in shock. Peter couldn't help but sit and stare in silence at the lifeless form.

“Omigodomigodooohmygaawd!” Deadpool had already hopped his way across the rooftops of New York city and was kneeling by his lover and wrapping him up in his arms carefully, “I thought you were dead I thought you were dead I thought you were dead,” Wade cried like a traumatized mother.

Wade was sobbing and Peter was fuming, he angrily patted the merc's arm.

“Why did you have to kill him, Wade? I was clearly NOT dead, and I was looking forward to a good showdown,” Peter spat.

“Peter Benjamin Parker-” Wade began but was cut off. Uh oh.

“Oh, you did NOT just Peter Benjamin Parker me, _Wade Winston Wilson_ ,” Peter stood up and Wade cowered. They usually didn't say each other's full names unless they were about to go into fierce mama bear mode.

“Baby, darling, angel, peach buns, honey dumpling, light of my life, fire of my loins, my sin, my soul... _Spider-man_ ,” Wade said while grabbing Peter's hands and lifting himself up off the ground. Peter wanted to smack him but he just laughed instead.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Wade. I'm 29 years old, don't get all Humbert Humbert on me,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest and Wade protectively hugged him and laid his cheek on Peter's head.

“Listen, just hear me out, OK?” Wade whispered gently, “I was _so_ scared. It's one thing for me to run around like I'm an idiot in a video game with unlimited lives, but you only have one life, Pete! I know better than anyone that it only takes a second to take a life away. Maybe if life were a video game I could have jumped over here in time to rescue you, complete with a crazy, sexy fight scene. BUT what if this ass-hat's super strength out-matched yours and he crushed you to death in an instant? I don't know. I can't take that chance. I can't play games with your life. _You only have one life, Peter!_ I only have one of you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, y'hear me? I will NOT allow it!" Wade tried to sound heroic.

“Wade, you could have shot him _anywhere_ other than his face, then his grip on me would have slackened. I should be swinging him around by the tail and beating him against the side of a building like a grandma beating an old rug,” Peter grumbled.

“Oh yeah... Maybe that could have worked. The safety of the people inside any given building and the repair costs alone would make beating a giant, snake man senseless into the side of a building highly questionable. But, you're probably right. I mean... WHO knows? Let's go get pizza!” Deadpool shrugged. Spider-man glared.

“I _knew_ you were playing the scared mom card just to get off the hook for shooting someone!” Spider-man turned away, walking to the edge of the roof. Deadpool was hugging Spider-man from behind before he could take off in a huff.

“I'm not playing any cards, and I'm not just scared of losing you, Pete, I'm fucking _terrified_ ,” Wade's voice was soft and broken.

“Maybe you think I play with my life like it's a game, Wade, but YOU play with other people's lives like it's a game. So here we are, at odds with each other, again. It _always_ comes to this...” Peter's angry voice trailed off into silence.

“...You can break up with me if you want to, Petey, I've always known you deserve better,” Wade held Peter tightly, “but you're fucking nuts if you think I'm _ever_ going to stop protecting you,” it was one of those rare occasions where Wade's voice was dead serious and Peter couldn't help but find it ridiculously hot.

“I know, dumbass, and you're fucking nuts if you think I'm ever going to stop loving you or wanting you-” all of a sudden Peter was being dipped into a romantic kiss. Despite the fact that they were always fighting they kissed each other hungrily with every ounce of passion they possessed. It was in these moments that they truly felt alive. No matter how much they fought or tried to escape each other and themselves, it always came to this.

“Think you can forgive me?” Wade asked sheepishly after the kissing had ended.

“Yeah. I'm not mad at you Wade, I'm just-”

“Ohgod, DON'T say it-”

“I'm just _disappointed_ ,” Peter smiled.

“AARRGH! It hurts like brain-freeze but in my _feels_.” Wade held his head in his hands.

“That's your conscious having a moral dilemma, jerk! C'mon. Let's go home. We can snuggle and order pizza. Then we'll try and have a serious talk, which will most likely end with us fucking because we are absolutely hopeless,” Peter grabbed Wade's hand. He couldn't help but smile. Sure, Wade was an idiot, but he was Peter's idiot. Peter would always take care of him, no matter what.

“That sounds perfect, but shouldn't we call the cops?” Wade asked mock-childishly.

“You know what... I'm- I'm just gonna let this one go for tonight, you can call in your clean-up crew...Aaaand there goes my last shred of responsibility, along with any dignity or self-respect I had left.” Spider-man looked defeated but was still pretty happy, all things considered.

“Yeah! Fuck the police! Aaand dignity and self-respect are highly overrated. And you couldn't stop being responsible even if you tried, you beautiful, incessant nag, you,” Wade kissed Peter's head before putting his serious voice back on, “but really, Pete, I know you're all about equality and shit but your life is _so much more important_ than these stupid, super-villain, thug bitches. The world needs you to live. I _need_ you to live...” Wade sniffled and started crying. Peter sighed and hugged Wade tightly. He took off the merc's katanas and strapped them to his own back before lifting Wade up in his arms as if the man were a huge baby.

“Well, I need you try and be a little more responsible. I also need you to believe in me. I'm not gonna instantly die the moment I'm Spider-man, Wade.” Deadpool hooked his arms around Spider-man's neck.

“That's debatable, you klutz,” Wade said sarcastically and laughed. He sighed into his lover's neck and talked in a wispy, womanly voice, “take me home, Spider-man, take me home.” Spider-man swung them away.

* * * * *

Before they had snuggled, ordered pizza and had meaningful talks, or even took off all of their costumes they were fucking up against a wall with their pants rolled down and their masks rolled up. In fact, Wade had to rent the apartment next to theirs just so they wouldn't traumatize their neighbours. They had broken through more than a few walls during sex.

“Never stop fucking me against walls, Wade Wilson,” Spider-man growled. His hips were viciously thrusting and every word was punctuated with Wade slamming Peter's ass hard into the wall.

“Never. Gonna. Stop. Fucking you. Never, gonna, lose you. Never gonna give you up-” Peter broke him off with a kiss.

“Please don't start singing.”

“Well, I can't say never gonna let you down, because we both know that's a lie,” Peter had to shut Wade up with more kisses because the man was always gonna say stupid shit.

Peter grabbed Wade's shoulders and flipped Wade's back to the wall and pinned him there. Peter had his knees and shins sticking on the wall so he could ride Wade with all the ease of a person fucking cowgirl on a bed.

“Never. Stop. Trying. That's all I ask. We're probably never going to stop fighting each other, but I'm never going to stop fighting for us either, AND you better not ever try to leave me, Wade Wilson! Or so help me god I will hunt you down, web you up, and drag you off to my spider-cave and _fuck your brains out_ -" Peter's head and body were thrown back and they were both gasping and grunting.

“You're making leaving you sound _really hot_ ,” Wade wheezed out as Peter pounded him brutally.

“ _Shut up_ , Wade.”

Peter webbed up Wade's mouth and then pinned the merc's hands above his head and webbed them there. Peter moved his legs and spread them out in a wide V-shape with the back of his legs sticking him to the wall. He gripped Wade's shirt with one hand and jerked himself off with the other.

Peter drew his knees back up and firmly planted his feet into the wall to get a better angle. He continuing bouncing on Wade's cock and jerking himself off until they both reached their climax. Peter let his head fall down and his legs spread out, his body completely upside-down as his orgasm overcame him, cum falling down onto his chest and neck. Wade's scream roared through the webbing while his hands stayed helplessly glued in place.

Peter flipped himself off of Wade and left him there while he went to take a quick shower, laughing as he heard muffled protests. Peter released Wade from his webs a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a white towel.

“You're an evil angel, Parker,” Wade groaned the moment he could speak again.

"Yeah, well, you're a good demon, Wilson," Peter smirked.

They kissed, ordered in food, talked, laughed, watched a movie, snuggled, and fell asleep in each other's arms. No matter how many times they argued there was always this.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

Wade whispered into Peter's sleeping face, "seriously, Petey, if I never un-alived any of your freaky, anthropomorphic bullies we'd never get a night to ourselves," Wade would always speak his mind, no matter what.

But sometimes he just had to hold back from saying stupid things until his boy was sleeping. After all, the merc and the hero needed a little slice of world peace, sometimes...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, I love all you spideypool lovers keeping their love alive! Thanks, lovelies!


End file.
